inheritancefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Brom
Brom Holcomzoon 'was een mannelijke mens en een vroegere Drakenrijder. Nadat de Rijders vernietigd werden op het einde van de Drakenoorlog wijdde Brom zijn leven toe aan het tegenwerken van Galbatorix en Het Rijk, en richtte een verzet op, de Varden. Later werd hij Eragons eerste mentor in de kunst van de magie en het zwaardvechten, en offerde zichzelf op om Eragon van de Ra'zac te redden. In het derde boek Brisingr wordt door Oromis onthuld dat Brom, Eragon's vader is. Een geheim dat verzwegen was door Oromis en Saphira (2), op aandringen van Brom. Geschiedenis Het Vroege leven ''"There is a reason why we are born with brains in our heads, not rocks." '' ''-''Brom Brom kwam uit een familie van miniaturisten in Kuasta een stadje in de buurt van zee, ver ten zuiden van Carvahall. De moeder van Brom heette Nelda en zijn vader heette Holcom. Kuasta was zo geïsoleerd door het Schild, dat het een bijzondere plek werd met rare gewoontes en veel bijgeloof. Toen Brom nieuw was in llirea (Urû'baen) zou hij drie keer kloppen op het deurkozijn, voor hij binnen of buiten ging. De andere studenten plaagde Brom hier vaak mee, totdat hij deze gewoonte afzwoor. Wanneer Brom een jaar of tien was, kwam een aquamarijne blauwe vrouwelijk draak voor hem uit het ei. De jonge draak kreeg de naam Saphira (1) (Eragon's draak heet ook Saphira (2)), Brom ging vervolgens naar IIirea waar hij en zijn draak, werden opgeleid door Oromis en Glaedr, als draak en rijder. Vriendschap met Morzan Tijdens zijn opleiding bij Oromis en Gleadr, werd hij vrienden met Mozan, een medestudent van Brom. Morzan was drie jaar ouder dan Brom. Hij had een diep ontzag voor Morzan, zo diep dat Brom zich door Morzan lied kleineren. Brom zag zichzelf als een minder machtig persoon dan Morzan. Door dit ontzag dat Brom had voor Mozan volgde hij Morzan blindelings. Oromis overwoog nog om de twee toenmalige vrienden te scheiden, maar Oromis heeft, dit uiteindelijk nooit gedaan, ondanks Morzan's wreedheid richting Brom. De val van de drakenrijders Tijdens de opstand van Galbatorix's en de val van de drakenrijders die daar opvolgde, zochten Brom en Saphira (1) samen met hun leerkrachten een toevlucht in Du Weldenvarden, maar Brom en Saphira (1) kozen er uiteindelijk voor om Vroengard te verdedigen, dit was tegen de uitdrukkelijke wil van hun meesters. In het gevechten rond Doru Araeba, werd Brom's draak Saphira gedood door Morzan. Tijdens dit gevecht verloor Brom tevens zijn zwaard Undbitr. Verwoest door het verlies van zijn draak en een groot deel van zijn identiteit (Dit komt door de sterke band die draak en rijder hebben) zwoer Brom, wraak te nemen op Morzan voor het doden van Saphira (1) en Morzan op alle mogelijke manieren dwars te zitten. Oriomis zij ooit ''"Brom's liefde voor Morzan werd vervangen door intense haat". ''Brom voegde zich vervolgens bij de elfen bij de slag om IIirea, zodat hij samen met de elfen, nog tegen Galbatorix kon vechten. Redding van het ei thumb|left|Brom vecht tegen een Ra'zacNa de oprichting van een het onafhankelijke land Surda, maakte Brom gebruik van de onrust, om de Varden op te richten, dat een mengeling is van verschillende groepen, die tegen Galbatorix vechten en het rest van ''"Het Rijk". Vervolgens leidde Brom de Varden, voor enkele jaren, totdat hij de leiding van de Varden doorgaf aan Weldon een persoon die Brom zelf uitgekozen had, om hem op te volgen, zodat Brom zijn ware passie achterna kon jagen, het ten val brengen van Morzan. Na vele experimenten ontdekte Brom, de zwakke plek van Morzan. Nadat hij deze plek had ontdekt vermomde Brom zich als tuinman en kon zo onopgemerkt op het landgoed van zijn grootste vijand werken. Kort daarop ging hij een romantische relatie aan met Selena (Eragon's moeder en die van Murtagh) die de agente van Morzan en Morzan's vrouw was (ook gekend was als "De Zwarte hand" ). ''Tijdens zijn periode op het kasteel van Morzan verwekte Brom een kind bij haar (Eragon) die naar haar ouderlijk huis te Carvahall reisde , waar Eragon vijf maanden later geboren werd. Voordat Brom iets wist van Eragon, leidde Brom's ijver naar een geleerde Jeod genaamd, die beweerde en tot nu toe niet ontdekte doorgang te hebben gevonden, die naar Urû'bean leid. Brom en Jeod organiseerde een succesvolle diefstal om drie overgebleven, drakeneieren te stelen, die in het bezit waren van Galbatorix. Echter de dief Helfring van Furnorst vluchtte met het ei in plaats van deze te geven aan de Varden. Brom en Jeod moesten dan vechten tegen de Raz'ac om het ei en komen uiteindelijk terecht in Gill'ead. Het ei komt dan eventueel terrecht bij Brom, hoewel Brom nooit te weten is gekomen waarom hun dief er maar in geslaagd was om één van de drie eieren te stelen in plaats van alle drie zoals verwacht werd. Zowel Brom als Morzan joegen op de dief nadat hij de Varden ontvluchte. Maar Morzan was sneller en doodde Helfring, zodat hij het ei kon terugwinnen voor Galbatorix. Brom doodde vervolgens Morzan en zijn draak, persoonlijk en nam het ei van Saphira (2) mee en het zwaard van Morzan, Zar'roc. Brom vreesde echter voor het leven van Selena toen Morzan vroeg of Brom verantwoordelijk was voor de verdwijning van zijn "Zwarte hand". ''Kort daarop reisde Brom terug naar het kasteel van Morzan, uit angst dat Galbatorix van Selena zijn eigen ''"Zwarte hand", ''zou maken. Brom was echter te laat en ontdekte dat Selena drie dagen eerder in leegte was opgegaan, overleden aan een ziekte. Kort daarop dwong hij de helers van Morzan, de aandoeningen te beschrijven van Selena en hij raadde zo, dat Selena vermoedelijk zwanger was geweest van zijn kind. Bezetten van hoop reisde hij naar het ouderlijke huis van Selena: Carvahall en vond daar zijn zoon Eragon genaamd, onder de hoede van Eragon's oom Garrow, en zijn tante Marian. Brom was zeker verantwoordelijk voor de dood van zeven volgelingen van Galbatorix, drie daarvan werden direct gedood door Brom zelf. Brom zorgde ervoor dat de mensen dachten dat hij dood was, want anders zou Galbatorix hem opjagen, door heel Alagaësia, als Galbatorix dacht dat Brom nog in leven was. Brom ging in het geheim terug naar Farthen Dûr waar hij Weldon en zijn opvolger Deynor ontmoeten. Brom onderhandelde dan over de uitwisseling van het ei, tussen de elfen en de Varden. Vervolgens begeleide hij Ayra de prinses der elfen, terug naar Ellesméra waar hij Oromis en Gleadr voor een laatste keer ontmoete. Eenmaal bij zijn leraren vertelde Brom over Eragon, zijn zoon en geeft hen de fairth (een soort afbeelding gemaakt met magie) van Selena in bewaring. Het is mogelijk dat Brom op dat punt de ring Aren kreeg van Islanzadi. Hij propte de ring vol met elk beetje energie die hij elk decennia kon opbrengen. Vervolgens reisde Brom, terug naar Carvahall, waar hij zich voordeed als bard en verteller en tegelijk kon waken over zijn zoon (Eragon) Een nieuwe rijder ''"I'm not going to stay behind while some stripling gets to run around with a dragon.'" ''' ''-''Brom praat met Eragon Nadat het ei veilig in de handen van de Varden is, ging Brom terug naar Carvahall en trok het kleed aan van bard en verteller, dit omdat hij wilde de waken over zijn zoon (Eragon). Jaren later, vindt Eragon een drakenei dat later voor de jongen uitkomt. Kort daarna gaat hij langs bij Brom (zijn vader) om enkele goede suggesties te vragen voor drakennamen. De lijst die Brom heeft genoemd legt Eragon dan voor aan zijn draak. De draak kiest uiteindelijk "Saphira" zonder de betekenis er van te begrijpen (Broms draak heette ook Saphira (1)). Saphira's(2) bestaan brengt de rest van Eragon's familie in gevaar (ook Brom) vanwege Galbatorix, dit omdat de duivelse koning een nieuwe orde van drakenrijders wil stichten, onder zijn controle. Enkele dagen later wordt Eragon's oom Garrow vermoord door de Ra'zac. Hierdoor wordt Eragon gedwongen om samen met Saphira(2) te vluchten uit Caravahall en Palancarvallei. Brom vergezeld de twee, en helpt ook Eragon met zijn zoektocht naar de Ra'zac, zodat Eragon de twee wezens kan doden, als vergelding voor het doden van oom Garrow. Op hun zoektocht leid Brom, Eragon op in magie en zwaardvechten. Hij gaf Eragon het zwaard Zar'roc, maar weigert de jongen de geschiedenis te vertellen van het zwaard. In de stad Therinsford kocht Brom twee paarden: Cadoc en Sneeuwvuur. In Yazuc was Brom gewond na een ontmoeting met Urgals, en Eragon stond erop dat Brom, Saphira(2) bereed, dit omdat Eragon van mening was, dat Saphira(2) hem beter kon beschermen, dan Sneeuwvuur. Brom protesteerde hier tegen, door te zeggen dat je niemands andere draak bereed, buiten de rijder van de draak zelf. Maar Eragon en Saphira(2) bleven aandringen totdat Brom er uiteindelijk mee akkoord ging om op Saphira(2) te rijden. Een beetje later merkte Saphira(2) op dat Brom eerder zelf magie gebruikt had net voorbij Utgard. Ze zei dat ze dacht dat Brom, een tovenaar is, maar vertelde Eragon niet dat ze wist, dat Brom ooit zelf een rijder was geweest. In de havenstad Treim, moest Eragon bekennen dat hij een analfabeet was. Brom heeft Eragon dan leren, lezen en schrijven. Eragon leerde vrij snel lezen en schrijven, maar desondanks dit liepen hun plannen in Treim een week vertraging op. Later wanneer de twee ontdekten dat de Urgals, dicht bij de plek waren, waar ze kampeerde, vluchtte Eragon en Brom, samen met hun twee paarden en Saphira(2). Als de Urgels Brom bijna inhaalde, lande Saphira(2) en Eragon vlak voor de neus van de Urgals, na een korte confrontatie met de Urgals, gebruikte Eragon het magische woord ''"Leta" om de Urgals weg te blazen. Eragon valt flauw door de inspanningen, en is daarna drie dagen bewusteloos. In de drie dagen dat Eragon bewusteloos was, joegen Saphira(2) en Brom op de resterende Urgals. In de drie dagen dat Brom samen met Saphira(2) op de Urgals joeg, vertelde Brom de details van zijn leven aan Saphira(2), hij vertelde tevens aan de draak dat hij Eragon's vader is. Maar voordat Brom dit vertelde aan de jonge draak lied Brom ,Saphira(2) de meest bindende eden zweren in "Oude Taal". ''Ze mocht het Eragon alleen zeggen, als Eragon het zelf ontdekte of als zijn verwanten in gevaar waren. Bij hun terugkomst gaf Brom, Eragon een veeg uit de pan, omdat hij de Urgals had laten ontsnappen. Brom zij ook dat het gemakkelijker was geweest, als Eragon een, voor een de Urgals een steen door de kop had gejaagd, wat gemakkelijker was geweest. Brom's dood ''"And now for the greatest adventure of all." -Brom's laatste woorden Brom en Eragon vinden uiteindelijk de Ra'zac, maar ze liepen in een hinderlaag en moesten Dras-Leona ontvluchten. Hun ontsnappings poging liep mis en ze werden gevangen genomen. Ze werden gelukkig gered door een vreemdeling Murtagh (Eragon's halfbroer via Selena) genaamd. Terwijl de kleine groep, op de vlucht is voor de Ra'zac, wordt er een dolk naar Eragon gegooid, maar Brom springt voor Eragon en vangt de dolk op met zijn eigen lichaam. Waardoor Brom, Eragon het leven red, Brom is hierdoor zelf dodelijk gewond. Als de Ra'zac afdruipen schopt een van de wezens Eragon in de ribben, waardoor Eragon wat gebroken ribben heeft. Ondanks Eragon en Murtagh's pogingen om Brom te helpen, overlijd Brom uiteindelijk aan zijn verwondingen. Maar net voordat Brom sterft, onthuld Brom dat hij ooit zelf een drakenrijder is geweest en dat zijn draak ook Saphira(1) heette en dat ze omkwam bij de slag om Doru Araeba. Hij legt Eragon ook uit dat hij ooit bevriend is geweest met Morzan, voordat Galbatorix hem inlijfde. Kort daarop fluistert Brom nog zeven doodswoorden toe in "Oude Taal" , nadat hij deze woorden heeft gezegd, tegen Eragon ,sterft Brom kort daarna. Brom liet ook doorschemeren dat hij Eragon's vader is doordat hij Eragon zijn zegen geeft vlak voor hij stierf. Dit is wat een vader zijn zoon, geeft. Eragon begrijpt dit niet goed. Eragon creëert vervolgens een graf uit zandsteen, Saphira(2) veranderd vervolgens het zandstenengraf in diamanten, met behulp van haar magie. De volgende dag gaat Eragon naar het graf en maakt en opschrift bestaande uit deze woorden: Hier ligt Brom Een van de Drakenrijders En voor mij een vader. Moge zijn naam voortleven En mogen zijn roemrijke daden Nooit worden vergeten. Na de dood van Brom biecht Saphira(2) (Dit gebeurt pas in het derde boek Brisingr) op dat Brom haar enkele geheimen had toevertrouwd, zoals de plaats waar ze de Varden konden vinden en de waarheid over Eragons afkomst (Brom is Eragon's vader en Selena zijn moeder). Dit alles wordt verteld door Oromis en Saphira (2) in Brisingr (het derde boek uit de erfgoed-cyclus). Veel later in de serie (dit gebeurt in het laatste boek Erfenis) gaat Eragon, nog is opzoek naar het graf van Brom. Eragon doet dit wanneer hij op het punt staat om Alagaësia, te verlaten, opzoek naar nieuw land. Hij doet dit in de hoop Brom te laten herleven, omdat het diamanten graf Brom's lichaam goed had bewaard. Umaroth (draak die in zijn hart der harten voortleeft) zei dat ze niet weten, of dat Brom zijn geest volledig zouden kunnen herstellen. Vladr (andere draak die voortleeft in zijn hart der harten) zei vervolgens dat ze de doden aan de aarde moesten overlaten en dat niet voor hen is. Vervolgens veranderde Eragon de woorden op Brom's tombe in: Hier ligt Brom Die een Rijder was Verbonden aan de draak Saphira ''(1) ''Zoon van Holcomb en Nelda Geliefde van Selena Vader van Eragon Schimmendoder Oprichter van de Varden En Vloek van de Meinedigen. Moge zijn naam roemvol voortleven. Stydja unin mor'ranr. Vervolgens beschermde Eragon de diamanten tombe met enkele afweer bezweringen tegen dieven Persoonlijke informatie Verschijning Brom had een witte baard en zilveren haren. Hij had altijd een zilveren staf bij zich, waar runnen opstonden in "Oude Taal". Hij had een gedwey Ignasia op zijn hand palm, maar hield deze bedekt met bruine verf en modder, zodat zijn identiteit als rijder verborgen bleef. Persoonlijkheid In zijn jeugd had Brom wat vreemde gewoontes, zoals het drie keer kloppen op een deurkozijn, voor het betreden of verlaten van een kamer. Hij zwoer deze gewoonte af, toen Brom wat ouder werdt. Hij was goed bevriend met Morzan en hield van hem als hij van een broer zou houden. Morzan maakte hier gebruik van om Brom te kleineren. Brom hield veel van zijn draak Saphira (1), toen Saphira (1) werdt afgemaakt door Morzan, werdt Brom tijdelijk gek van verdriet. Dit zorgde er uiteindelijk voor dat Brom, Mozan ging haten, nadat Morzan de rijders verraadde en voor het doden van Saphira (1). Brom bleef tot het einde van zijn leven treuren om het verlies van zijn draak. Brom was zeer intelligent en sterk, hij beweerde dat slechts één persoon hem heeft kunnen verslaan in gevecht, maar hij was op dat moment nog niet volwassen. Hij geloofde dat intelligentie belangrijker was dan kracht, hij versloeg zijn tegenstanders niet omdat hij sterker was, maar omdat hij slimmer was dan zijn tegenstander. Brom was zeer goed in het vinden van andermans zwakte en deze te gebruiken in zijn voordeel. Later in Brom zijn leven, werd Brom verliefd op Eragon's moeder Selena. Brom hield zoveel van Selena, dat hij zijn vrienden in de steek lied, wanneer hij het vermoeden kreeg dat Selena's leven in gevaar was en liet zelfs zijn vrienden denken dat hij dood was. Brom zei dat zijn angst voor het leven van Selena, hem de kracht en vastberadenheid gaf om Morzan en zijn draak te doden. Oromis geloofde dat het verlies van Selena bijna net zo moeilijk was als het verlies van Saphira(1) geweest was. Ondanks de obstakels in zijn leven, bleef Brom zuiver van hart en legde zich toe om een einde te maken aan Galbatorix's regeerperiode. Terwijl Brom in Carvhall woonde vermomde hij zichzelf, als bard en verteller, om zich te verbergen voor ''"Het Rijk". ''Brom gaf veel om Eragon, zijn zoon. Het was maar na de dood van zijn vader Brom, dat Eragon de waarheid ontdekte over zijn afkomst. Brom was zeer geheimzinnig, en hield veel voor zichzelf, hij hield zelfs zijn bestaan voor Jeod geheim een oude vriend van Brom. Jeod heeft is opgemerkt dat Brom soms irritant kon zijn. Krachten De bevoegdheden van Brom in magie, is nooit echt duidelijk aangegeven geweest in de boeken. Dit omdat Brom zijn draak al had verloren, voor het begin van de serie. Aangenomen wordt dat Brom's magie zeer machtig was. Zelfs op zijn oude dag, versloeg Brom, Eragon (Brom's zoon) tijdens het zwaardvechten. Zelfs toen Brom werdt aangevallen door Urgals, slaagde Brom erin om zijn mannetje te staan. Brom slaagde erin om Morzan de machtigste onder de Meinedigden, te verslaan en te doden. Brom deed dit zonder de hulp van Saphira(1). Er wordt door Ajihad vermeld in het eerste de boek, dat Brom een van de sterkste magiërs was onder de Varden. Trivia *Saphira (2) werdt gedwongen Eragon's afkomst verborgen te houden, door de eed die ze had gezworen in ''"Oude Taal". ''Dit op vraag van Brom. Saphira(2) was gebonden door deze eed totdat Eragon meer zelf ontdekte over zijn afkomst *Brom's leeftijd bij zijn dood is nooit berekend geweest door de schrijver. Er wordt aangenomen dat Brom tussen 110 à 130 jaar oud was *Toen Eragon, Brom en Saphira (2) vluchte uit Carvahall, was Brom dankbaar dat hij nog de kans had om de drakenrijders te zien herleven Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Drakenrijder Categorie:Personages Categorie:Overleden Personages de:Brom en:Brom es:Brom fi:Brom fr:Brom it:Brom no:Brom Holcombsson pl:Brom ru:Бром